


[F4M] Get Home Soon [Fsub][Dirty Voicemail][Calling You At Work][Bent Over Your Desk][Doggystyle][Rough][Marking][Begging]

by LookingForMyBlueSky



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bent Over Your Desk, Calling You At Work, Dirty Voicemail, F/M, Fsub, Marking, doggystyle, erotic audio, mdom, rough, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForMyBlueSky/pseuds/LookingForMyBlueSky
Summary: Description: You've been away from me too long… I need to cum!! And I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do with you. I know you're trying to get stuff done on your business trip, but I just couldn't help myself…





	[F4M] Get Home Soon [Fsub][Dirty Voicemail][Calling You At Work][Bent Over Your Desk][Doggystyle][Rough][Marking][Begging]

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendations: She's very confident, but there are places where genuine desperation should enter her voice. She's addicted to her man, and she fucking loves it.

[F4M] Get Home Soon [calling you at work] Mentions of being [bent over your desk] [doggystyle] [blowjob] [rough] [marking] [begging] [Mdom]

Description: You've been away from me too long… I need to cum!! And I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do with you. I know you're trying to get stuff done on your business trip, but I just couldn't help myself…

Recommendations: She's very confident, but there are places where genuine desperation should enter her voice. She's addicted to her man, and she fucking loves it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hey baby, don't listen to this until you get back to your hotel room. I'll wait. ;)

You've been so exhausted the past few days. I know you've been working really hard over there, getting everything taken care of so you can get back home to me quickly. 

I hate when you're away this long, I miss you so much, and you know I get so worked up thinking of you while you're gone...

Thinking of you, all hunched over your desk, eyebrows furrowed, loosening your tie so you can concentrate...unff. Baby, can you blame me for acting up a little bit? I'm sorry I've been sending so many pictures to you at work, I know you're trying to focus… But I can't help it, I want you to be thinking of me while you're away… All wrapped up in my new lingerie like a little present for you. I can't wait to show you my favorite one when you get home.

Did you like that last picture I sent? Me, bent over the desk in your office, that tiny little leather mini skirt barely covering my ass, those red high heels you love so much making my back arch, my little red thong just barely peeking out from under my skirt? 

I know how much you love to fuck me like that, bent over your desk. You say you hate it when I interrupt you while you're working, but from how hard you pound into me when you're punishing me for walking in on you while you're trying to get things done...I think you secretly like it. I know I do… 

My favorite part is when you wrap my hair around your hand and force me to my knees, make me unzip your pants with my teeth and take you deep into my throat until I'm gagging on your thick cock. My head bobbing up and down on your shaft as you use my mouth as your own personal little fucktoy. I breathe when you think I deserve it and I fucking love it when you force yourself down my throat until I'm desperate, then give me a second to catch my breath, pulling out so that my tongue slides from the base of your cock all the way to the tip... 

You almost never let me use my hands--you know if you let me stroke you hard, while I swirl my tongue around your shaft, swallowing hard around you, you'd cum right away. (giggles) And we can't have that.

Sometimes you're not satisfied with making me gag on your cock...sometimes you get so angry with me, you have to bend me over your desk and yank my skirt up to my waist. One hand is tearing my blouse open from behind, buttons flying everywhere--do you have any idea how many of my shirts you've ruined? (giggles)--and the other is delivering a few sharp smacks to my ass, making me pant and beg you to fuck me, *pleeease baby.*

But you're not going to give me what I want right away, no, you reach down between my thighs and push my panties to the side, rubbing my clit in soft little circles until I'm bucking into your hand. Telling me to moan louder like the little slut that I am. 

Sometimes you tease me until I'm sobbing, rubbing your cock against my ass, never letting me quite get what I need…

Until I'm squirming against you as you press me down into the desk, my cheek pressed against whatever project you're currently working on, probably smearing the page, but you don't care by now, you're driving yourself into me, grabbing my hips hard. 

I'm gasping your name, I'm clutching at your desk, leaving new scratches on the wood, pushing back into you as you pound my pussy until I can't see. I'm so wet by now it's dripping down my thighs, coating you in my honey that you love so much...

No, changed my mind. My favorite part is that moment, when you growl in my ear as you fuck me hard because you just. Can't. Fucking. Control it anymore. Calling me your little slut, asking me exactly who I belong to, pinning my wrists above my head so that you can continue to slap my ass so hard I know it'll leave marks. 

You know the answer, baby. You know I'm yours. Who else could make me scream the way you do?

I'm writhing and squeezing around you, sometimes you let me cum if you're feeling generous, but so often you'll stop, slowing down, pulling almost all the way out of my dripping pussy before sliding back into me, as if you have all the time in the world. 

You make me beg you again. Please, please fuck me hard, baby. Give me all of that thick cock, make me feel good, *pleeeeease.*

You take yourself out of me completely and plunge two fingers into me, curling and thrusting until I'm coming hard around your fingers--fuck, baby I'm sorry I can't help touching myself when I talk about this--and you reach your fingers up and make me taste myself, make me suck on your fingers the way you made me suck your cock, my tongue tracing up and down, you shoving them roughly down my throat, making me choke. 

You keep them there as you speed up, fucking me into your desk as I'm sucking on your fingers, cumming hard around your cock, my pussy milking every last drop of cum out of you when you join me… 

I fucking love walking out of your office afterwards with your cum dripping down my thighs, hair a fucking mess and the biggest grin on my face…

Hmmm, thinking about you has me soooo wet, baby. I haven't been able to stop touching myself whenever I'm alone since you left for this trip. I need my fix. I'm looking for new ways to piss you off…new ways to interrupt you.

I'll let you get back to work for now, but… Promise me you'll be home soon, baby?


End file.
